


Rule Number One

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> <a href="http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/71609.html?thread=874169#t874169%20">Prompt</a> from ghostofthemotif: Thundercracker/Skywarp; second chances</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule Number One

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Thundercracker, Skywarp, Megatron  
>  **Warning:** Some minor violence.  
>  **Notes:** This takes place in the early days of the war, and was a prompt from ghostofthemotif - _Thundercracker/Skywarp; second chances_.

Thundercracker ran through the corridors as fast as he could. Mechs shouted and cursed as he shoved by, but he ignored them. This was an emergency. Skywarp needed help. And this time Thundercracker didn’t have Starscream there to help.

Worse.

This time is was _Megatron_ that was angry at Skywarp. As in fragged _completely_ off.

Thundercracker didn’t know what he could do, but he had to try. Even if it was die with his trine mate.

That fatalistic thought seemed all too likely as he whipped around a corner and came face to glowing barrel with Megatron’s cannon. Thundercracker actually had to engage his thrusters to stop in time, and he still managed to clank against Skywarp’s back.

The sight was… Oh Primus! If it had been any other mech in the universe it would have been hysterical. Megatron coated in pale pink enamel… kind of still was. Except for the whole fusion cannon thing.

Thundercracker quickly darted in front of Skywarp, hands up. “Please, Sir-“

“Get out of my way, or share his fate!”

“Megatron, please! He didn’t mean to get you!” Thundercracker said. Skywarp held his shoulders tight, but Thundercracker wasn’t sure if that was to hold him there or throw him out of the way of the blast they were likely to get.

Megatron growled, the sound low. Thundercracker kept his hands up. “Please, sir. He’s not _that_ dumb-“

“Hey!”

“-and I know he doesn’t have a death wish. It was an accident. Skywarp pulls some of the best pranks in the- _your_ entire army! He’s great for morale. He… uh… He keeps the brawling down because everyone laughs at the one pranked-“

“I. Am. _Pink_ , Thundercracker!” Megatron roared.

Thundercracker gulped. Slag, so the boss actually remember their names? Slag. “Yeah… but… uh… it’s not you they’ll be laughing at. It’ll be Warp. I mean,” a nervous chuckle escaped, “who else would be stupid enough to set a trap where you might trip it?”

“TC!” Skywarp whined.

Thundercracker ignored him. “And… And you can use him as an example. Ya know, without, like, killing him. Me and Screamer do sort of need him around. He rounds out the trine nicely, and after this long, we’ve got a pretty good thing going. We fly together good, and Warp’s got that teleporting thing he can do.” He knew he was babbling. He knew Starscream could have swept in with some snark, a few veiled insults toward Megatron himself, a few not so veiled insults about Skywarp, and glazed the whole mess over without stuttering like an idiot.

Megatron held up his hand, and Thundercracker fell silent. The fusion cannon wasn’t so loud, so _maybe_ they could get out of this alive. “True. Killing him would be shooting myself in the foot.”

Thundercracker nodded. “And Starscream’s put a lot of effort into training us. He’d screech, and you know how painful that is.”

Megatron snorted. “Annoying. And he would rant about whoever else I gave him to replace that one.”

“Yeah.” Thundercracker scrambled for something more to say. “Uh… so punishment instead of death, right? I mean, he should totally have to clean this mess up. And… uh…” He mentally flailed for something that would keep Skywarp out of the brig.

“We could help you clean up,” Skywarp said. “Good detailing. Make sure all the enamel comes off.” Thundercracker could _hear_ Skywarp’s beaming smile. “Leave you shiny and perfect.”

What was this ‘we’ thing, Thundercracker wondered? Unfortunately, Megatron was nodding. “Fine. Clean this mess, then the both of you get to my quarters. And you had better hurry!”

They didn’t move until Megatron was out of sight, but then Thundercracker felt Skywarp slump against his back. “Tha- _ow_!”

Thundercracker walloped Skywarp’s helm again. “Moron! You better slagging well be more careful! You won’t get a third chance!”

“Ow, TC,” Skywarp whined, rubbing his helm.

“And I’m telling Screamer!”

Skywarp’s mouth dropped open, optics wide. “Now you’re just being mean.”

Thundercracker gave a growl of his own, and pointed at the mess of paint splashed all over the wall and floor. “Hurry! Up! We have to go bathe Megatron thanks to you!” He took another swing, but Skywarp ducked, and it was more to get him moving than to actually hurt him anyway.

Thundercracker heaved a sigh, and then started helping. Primus knew they’d both be slag if they didn’t get to Megatron soon.


End file.
